Side Stories
by Ellibell
Summary: Through my writing of Mutant Trade, I have a couple side stories I figured I could publish here as well. Emma was a victim who needed a new life. He was a time traveller who was given a new beginning.
1. Emma&Bishop

He was hurtling through time and space, without knowing what was happening. He couldn't even see the criminal he had been chasing. No warnings had been given before the criminal threw something on the ground and stepped through. Without hesitation he had followed, and now he was starting to suffer from motion sickness.

He was thrown onto pavement, a little jolted from his criminal was no where to be found, and he had no clue where he was. However, he knew he wasn't from the same time. The buildings were from a different era. The graffiti was ancient, and he recognized it from the 21st century. It was dark, and rain was pouring.

He had wandered around the streets, trying to get his bearings. He found out he was in the year 2011, about 345 years earlier than his time. Using libraries, he refreshed what he needed to know about the recent history. He lived off of what he found near dumpsters, or what strangers gave him.

One night he was walking along in a residential area when he heard a wobbly voice calling for help. He walked down an alley to find an older woman fallen on the ground in her pavement backyard. He hopped her fence and rushed to assist. She explained that she had slipped on the wet cement, trying to take out the trash. He scooped her up in his massive arms and took her inside the house, closing the door behind him. He set her down on the sofa and started trying to warm her up with nearby blankets. He checks out her hip and leg, and discovers that her hip is out of socket. He calls for aid through 911 and soon the EMT's come and help.

At the hospital, he stays outside her room while the doctor puts her hip back in place. She needs someone to help at home for the next few weeks, and he walks in to volunteer. The lady claims he is her son, which anyone can tell they're not related, it's so clear from the different color of their—eyes. The doctor gives him a list. He takes her back home the next morning. Soon he's doing everything for her, all the chores, feeding the ever elusive cat, taking out the trash, cooking and cleaning. She treats him like the son she never had, and life is grand.

At night he strolls the streets, keeping an eye out for trouble. It is on one of the strolls that he comes across a blonde guy who can keep his own, in his mid-40's. This gentleman is protecting a couple street kids from a group of thugs, looking outnumbered until he shoots out energy beams from his chest, knocking down the thugs. Bishop takes care of the rest, and the gentleman, who introduces himself as Alex Summers, thanks him for assistance. Now they patrol together most nights.

Another night, he's patrolling by himself when he hears the call of a female, screaming about purse snatching. As he gets closer, the screams suddenly stop and he rounds the corner to see her give the money calmly from her purse to the thief. As he prepares to knock him out, the female turns around and blocks him by turning into diamond, protecting the thief behind her. She explains to his bewilderment what is going on, and they let the thief go on his way. She introduces herself. "My name is Emma. Emma Frost."

"Bishop, Lucas Bishop."

#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#

Emma thought she would never escape. The tunnel had taken so long to carve out. Night after night, morning after morning, any time she could give towards the only way out she could see. Now she had to only pick another girl to go with her. She was sure of the one she wanted, and now she just had to get through today's session.

After the session finished, she was left in the room. She waited until the man had completely gone before searching under the mattress. She found what she had hidden and waited to be let out. The stolid man came up as he always did, and checked her over as usual. She scooted past him and headed towards the stairs. She hurried down both flights before being admitted into the general room with all the other girls. She sat down next to Merry.

Looking around, making sure the guard wasn't looking, Emma showed her the screwdriver she had hidden. As soon as the guard stepped out, Emma took off Merry's collar, then hers was also deactivated. Emma led Merry through the tunnel, coming up on the other side of the fence, in the trees. They didn't stop, not bearing to believe they were free just yet.

They stuck together because neither was willing to go for it alone. They made it to New York before they felt even remotely safe. Emma decided she was going to try and continue on on her own, and she and Merry split up.

Emma soon found work at a daycare, and was taken in by one of the other girls working there as a roommate. She found enjoyment in taking care of the children, and fell in love with the ones that tugged on her heartstrings. Life was good, and soon she found herself smiling often.

Late one night, she had to make a run to the grocer's a couple blocks away. As she turned the corner, a man grabbed her purse, swinging her around with his force. Her screams permeated the air. His face was masked, but with sudden clarity, she could hear him talking to himself. About how he could do this, he had to, his family needed food and money soon. She recognized his voice as the father of one of her little ones at daycare. He reacted in shock when she spoke his name. She told him not to worry, that she would give him what little she had. As she reached into her purse and grabbed the little cash she had in her wallet. His body stance changed suddenly with fear as he spied someone behind her. She turned around and instinctively transformed into her diamond skin, protecting the father behind her.

A tall dark man, with bullet proof vest stood in front of her. He was acting like a cop, but he wasn't one. She hurried to explain what was going on. After a pause, the newcomer relaxed, and the father went on his way. She watched the father walk back towards home, and when Emma turned back to the _very_ good looking gentleman, she introduced herself.

"My name is Emma. Emma Frost."

"Bishop, Lucas Bishop."


	2. Alex Summers

Alex didn't feel like he belonged until Charles and Erik took him in with the others. The chaos with Erik however, had driven a wedge in between him and his friends. He went along with Charles's idea of a school for mutant kids, but then the war happened, and those who were old enough either volunteered or were drafted. He volunteered.

War was a hell hole. Even still, it was better than being back at the school. He saw comrades shot down, saw the landscape ravaged by the violence. Then his unit found out he was a mutant, and they shunned him. Most of them didn't know how to treat him, and followed the example of the others.

He was transferred without warning to another unit. This one was full of other mutant soldiers. His unit was kept on the back of the troops, no one really trusted them. Pretty soon they were told that they were being taken back to the U.S. for research. Alex had resigned himself to being a guinea pig. Then Mystique came and rescued them, taking them back to the U.S, but for different reasons. Once he was back on New York soil, he split off from the rest and stayed away from all the drama surrounding the White House. He saw the favor towards the mutants change slightly, but still stayed on the outskirts of society. After awhile, he found a job in the local grocery store. He enjoyed the simple work. Years passed, and he came to love the peaceful life he led. One night he locked up and started walking to his apartment close by. As he rounded the corner, he was bumped into by a couple of street kids. He shook his head at their carelessness, then discovered his wallet was missing.

He chased after the kids and caught up to them as they were blocked by a small gang of thugs. He had a calm exterior, but inside he couldn't keep from mentally rolling his eyes. Figures he would run into trouble one of these days. He briefly thought about leaving his wallet and the conflict, but try as he might, he couldn't leave the kids by themselves. So he joined the kids in defending themselves. He did a good job of holding them off, but then they started working together and he began to feel pressed against the wall with the two kids. He decided to bring out the big guns. He made sure the kids were behind him and then he pushed the energy beams from his chest. He made sure not to hurt them too bad, just enough to knock them out.

The thugs were on the ground when a man came out from the shadows. Alex was still on the defensive but the man had his hands up in a non threatening gesture.

"Need help?"

Alex shrugged. "Eh. I'm pretty sure I finished them, but sure."

The man grinned and ripped the bottom of each of the thugs' shirt, then using the fabric to tie the men together. Alex turned around to the kids and held out his hand. They shamefully gave his wallet back and then scampered away. The other guy had propped the thugs against the wall and made a call to the police. He brushed his hands together and held his hand out in a greeting gesture.

"Name's Bishop."

"Alex Summers." Alex put his hand out and shook Bishop's hand. "Do you live around here?"

"Around the corner, down a few blocks. You?"

"Down the block. You the neighborhood patrol?"

"Unofficially. You do this often?"

"Do what often?"

"Protecting kids, taking care of thugs?"

"First time."

"Well…Would you consider joining me? I'm pretty sure we could do some serious damage together."

Alex thought it over for a minute. Something inside him told Alex he could trust Bishop.

"When do we start?"


End file.
